League of Magic
Disregard the terrible name, my children. This is a story very loosely based off of Fairy Tail. It may be terrible, it may be amazing. Either way, read it and tell me you like it. My ego will thank you later. This story contains violence and heavy cursing. Viewer discretion advised. Prologue At what would become the end of the Nuclear Age, an event happened. A tremor struck the entire world, and everyone felt a rush of energy run through them. Some people reported it was a slight tingle, others like getting shocked with 10,000 volts, but everyone changed that day. Magic abilities started appearing within the hour. Everything from control of the temperature and the elements, creating matter from nothing, to even telekinesis and talking to animals. Most people kept on with their "normal" lives, but some formed groups. These "leagues" would become the foundation of adventuring and crime as it is now. But this particular story focuses on a single league, known as the Bōken no rīgu, and it's members. Chapter 1: Matt I sat in a tree, watching my target walk under me. He was massive, weighing in at a whopping 320 lbs, and that size was enough to give me plenty places to strike, even in the thick underbrush of the forest. Then, I saw him hesitate. Did he see me? ''I thought, ''No, that's impossible. Not in the gear I'm wearing. I was covered from head to toe in stealth gear, making me practically invisible except for my eyes, which were visible from a slit in the mask. He kept walking, and I let out a sigh. "SHIT!", I said between my teeth. I had just given up my location. The man turned, and I was immediately on top of him. The temperature started to fall, and I remembered that the bio on the guy said he was an Ice mage. I jumped off, but not before stabbing a few explosive knives into his spine. They exploded, and the man immediately became a paraplegic without any muscles on his back. Or a head on his shoulders for that matter. I flashed a picture of his decapitated face, said a prayer over the body, and started my walk home. "That was messy," I muttered as I walked, "I'm a bit rusty on my stealth. At least I didn't get in a fist fight with him." I am only 5'9" and barely pass 190 lbs in muscle. I don't exactly use offensive magic, either. I can see the solution to everything. Using that ability, I make the tech that the legion uses, and all of my own gear. I can also detect the weakest point on anyone's body, and see the smallest opening in their defense. Although, I prefer to stay out of the field usually. As I neared my League, I realized I was late. "DAMMIT ALL!" I yelled at the sky as I ran, "I forgot today was the anniversary!" Today, the league would be turning 12 years old, and I was late to the party. Chapter 2: Still Matt I ran inside and was immediately shocked. The main hall of our castle had been transformed from a spotless victorian ballroom into a rave. The 100 or so people in the leauge were partying like there was no tomorrow. Booze was eveywhere, and the band was rocking. The, "band", was actually just one person. The singer was Jonas , a member of my personal team, and the band appeared according to his singing. Pure punk rock filled the room and a moshpit was forming in the middle. "Hey Matt!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I turned to see the other member of my team, Cecil *pronounced See-sill*. I walked over to her and said "Yo Cecil, how's the rum?" She was a bigger drinker than most of the men here. "Shut up, you know I hate being called that!" She though Cecil was a stupid name and demanded everyone just call her C. I laughed, ordered myself a Gin & Tonic, and proceeded to tell C about my mission. "Sounds like you need to train a bit more in hiding," she said after I had finished. "Oh give me a break, I took him down, didn't I?" "Sure, but you just need to-" She was cut off by a massive man slamming his fists down on the table. "Hey, pipsqueak!" he said. "Oh, hey Bo," I muttered. "Come one, let's arm wrestle! There's no way you can beat me now!" Bo was at least 6'4" and surpassed 320 lbs in pure muscle. I grinned, and replied, "Ok, let's!" We clasped our hands together and the go ahead was given by C. He pushed with all his might, his fist the size of my head, but couldn't get my arm to budge. I yawned, pushed, and slammed his hand to the table. He looked at me in shock as his face turned bright red. "YOU NO GOOD LOUSY CHEATER!" He yelled out, "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He pulled his fist back, and was about to punch when... "Bo!" A booming voice exclaimed, "If you release that punch I'll rip off your arm!" It was our league master, Golith. Bo turned pale and walked off, sulking. "Thanks, cap'n," I said as he neared the table. He was barely my height, and weighed less than me at most times, but he could control his mass. If he wanted to, his skin could become harder than diamond and he could weigh more than lead. "It was no problem, Matt," He replied, "Just keeping the peace. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I noticed Jonah was standing behind him, and he wasn't smiling. Something was very wrong. Chapter 3: Jonas Everything was going great. I was up on stage, singing. The crowd was going wild, my magic band wasn't fading in the slightest, and I was happy. I went backstage to take a break when I saw Master Golith walking over. "Hey master," I said while pushing my long hair out of my eyes, "What brings you here?" His face was grim, but I was too happy to notice. Golith sighed, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay off the stage for awhile. I need you for an urgent mission." "Really? Isn't there another team that can take care of it?" "Not this time. Your team's expertise is needed. And time is of the essence. Follow me, I'll brief you with the rest of the team." I nodded and followed the old man into and through the crowd. I got a few questions about why I was off stage, but brushed them off as a bathroom break. We neared my comrades, and I was worried. A bad feeling was nagging in the back of my head, and I couldn't help but be scared that this was going to go badly. After Golith took care of Bo, I walked in behind him. Golith took a deep breath, and started the debriefing. "I suspect a spy is among us," he began. We must have looked like morons all huddled together around the table, but I was in shock and didn't care about appearence at that point. "Who would want to spy on us?" C asked, visibly shaken, "Chokiko? Maybe Moku-rugan?" they were some of our rival leagues. "No," the master answered, "I don't think so, but I'm not sure. My sources say it's a much darker group." "Darker?" Matt inquired, "Is black magic involved?" "I suspect so. And I want you to find out. You're the best team at stealth and can hold your own in offense too. You're the best for the job." The old man looked much more worried than he was letting on. "So what do you need us to do?" I asked. "I've gotten word that the new force is based in the south. I want you to go down there and ask around. See if the locals have noticed anything odd." "Ok, old man. We'll do our best." I shook Golith's hand and he walked off. "Ok guys." I said to my teammates, "I'm going to my room. I want to rest up before we begin tomorrow." "Ok Jonas," C replied, "I'll go with you." "Yeah, I better go too." Matt agreed. Teams shared rooms. We sneaked out of the main hall and went to our room in the west wing. We all went to our beds, but I don't think any of us slept. Chapter 4: C! "No, I want this to be legit," I exclaimed the next morning. "But C," Matt argued, "We'll get there faster if we take a car." "No means no, and that's final," I continued. Matt opened his mouth to add another point to the argument, but realized it was hopeless and sulked off. "So, we ready to go?" "Sure are," Jonas answered. We grabbed out spacial cubes, little 1inch by 1inch cubes that contained our belongings. They were created by a space manipulator in the league. And we went on our way. About 4 hours later, noon or so, we reached a town and decided to stop for lunch. Matt and I walked into a diner, when we realized Jonas wasn't there. We looked outside and saw him talking to a girl. I heard the opening chords to "Hallelujah". "Ever the womanizer," I sighed. "Indeed," Matt replied. We ordered 3 burgers and 4 fries, I love fries, and sat down. I glanced at the "couple" and noticed they were making out. "Ew," I said to no one in particular, and looked away. I noticed Matt still staring. "Avert eyes, pervert." "No look," he said under his breath, "Something isn't right." "What do you mean?" I looked back, and saw the veins in Jonas' neck bulging. He was getting pale. And then I saw a red glint in the woman's eye. "Succubus!" I yelled, and dove out the window at them. I tackled her to the ground, and arcs of earth popped out of the ground, holding her wrists and ankles to the floor. "Anything you want to say for yourself, devilspawn?" "Just that your friend there was the easiest meal I've ever had. And that you're quite good to find me out so quickly," she laughed. I stabbed her in the heart with a poison tipped daggar, and she disappeared into a puff of sulfur. I walked over to where Matt was treating Jonas. "You ok, man?" Matt asked our psuedo-leader. "Yeah, just my ego is hurt," He replied, "I should have realized she was a succubus." "Well maybe you should think before you kiss," I smirked. "Oh, shut up. I just have trouble saying no," He said smiling as Matt helped him up, "Let's go get our food." Category:Page made by JanembaFreak97 Category:Original Story Category:League of Magic